


Two Steps Forward, One Step Back (Diapercember Day 12)

by Acemindbreaker



Series: Nick & Zoldrak [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Cutting, Diapercember, Diapers, Gen, Paralysis, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acemindbreaker/pseuds/Acemindbreaker
Summary: Nick's been able to walk for awhile, but that doesn't mean he won't have his setbacks.





	Two Steps Forward, One Step Back (Diapercember Day 12)

Night 19:

Almost three weeks after Nick's rescue, at sunset, Zoldrak heard a crash and a moan from Nick's room.

He hurried in and found Nick lying on his right side on the ground. His paralyzed right arm was trapped underneath him, and his right leg was bent. He was grabbing at his diaper with his left hand.

“Do you need a change?” Zoldrak asked. He tried to help Nick stand up, but his right leg twisted around his left, and Nick would have fallen if Zoldrak wasn't holding onto him. “What's going on? You were walking yesterday. Did you get worse again?”

Nick moaned, his fangs coming out as he leaned towards Zoldrak's neck.

“Thirsty? Sure. But—” Nick moaned again, “hang on, buddy.” Zoldrak sat him back on the floor and fetched a new diaper.

Nick wobbled and stabilized with his left arm, and then shifted to try to crawl and fell face-first onto the floor. He moaned and started trying to slide forward, his left arm pushing and his left leg getting tangled with his right. He hadn't made it very far when Zoldrak returned.

“OK, buddy, I'm going to change your diaper, and then I'll feed you.” Zoldrak said, rolling Nick onto his back. Nick tried to roll back, but his right leg splayed out involuntarily, immobilizing him. He moaned again and grabbed at his crotch, but Zoldrak batted his hand away, pulling down his jeans and undoing his diaper. Nick kept struggling as Zoldrak cleaned and changed him.

“OK, and now for your meal.” Zoldrak said. He took out his switchblade and cut his wrist, and Nick moaned eagerly, struggling to sit upright. “Don't worry, here you go.”

He pressed his wrist to Nick's mouth, and Nick curled around it, licking, and then bit down. Zoldrak flinched, but didn't move. Luckily, a moonlighter was very hard to drain, with their extra blood and protective measures that redirected blood away from a feeding site if they lost too much, but it still hurt to be bitten.

Nick pulled away with a sigh and licked his lips as Zoldrak cleaned and wrapped the wound. He glanced over to see the wetness indicator on Nick's new diaper changing color. As usual, Nick wet himself right after feeding. But as long as he didn't seem bothered by it, Zoldrak could leave it wait for a bit.


End file.
